


Секрет

by leoriel



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Секреты не достаются просто так





	

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры на концовку 2 сезона Агента Картер.

Пегги получает известие о поимке Дотти Андервуд сразу после похорон, когда они с Дэниелом сидят в парке у церкви и пытаются понять, как так вышло, что они потеряли еще одного друга, или же как он сумел настолько запасть им обоим в душу. Почему так больно понимать, что его больше нет. Что никто не будет никого подсиживать, вставлять палки в колеса, хвастаться своими победами – настоящими и выдуманными, никто не предаст и не выручит в самый ответственный момент. Больше не нужно беспокоиться, и оттого они оба тревожатся особенно сильно, не от самого факта смерти – ведь каждый из них умрет,– а скорее потому, что это нечестно. Что Джек умер, как в какой-то дешевой драме на радио или плохом шпионском фильме. Не пал жертвой собственной глупости, не корчил из себя героя. Это невозможно уложить в голове, поэтому они оба молчат. Если бы Джек был здесь, то заявил бы, что они молчат, как полные идиоты.   
К ней подходит один из агентов в штатском и передает записку, где указаны координаты базы и инициалы: Д.А. Агент смешивается с толпой раньше, чем она успевает запомнить его приметы.  
— Я могу выяснить, откуда он, — предлагает Даниэл. – Если нужно.   
— Я уже узнала, что хотела.   
Пегги не показывает ему записку, но он понимает – видит все по глазам.   
— Мне нужно идти, — неловко извиняется Пегги и отводит глаза. – А то натворят без меня дел.  
Дотти определенно натворит без нее дел, Пегги не питает иллюзий насчет того, что ее способна надолго сдержать секретная военная база. Ведь там служат мужчины, а их мисс Андервуд щелкает, как орешки.   
— Хорошо, — кивает Даниэл. – Мне, пожалуй, тоже пора идти. Попробую кое-что выяснить.  
Он не заканчивает фразу, но Пегги понимает. Наверное, странно, что они настолько хорошо без слов понимают друг друга.   
— Увидимся, — говорит Пегги и крепко целует его в губы. Так, чтобы прочувствовать. Чтобы было что вспомнить, не как в кино, где актер и актриса едва успевают клюнуть друг друга в губы. Пегги привыкла делать все хорошо, а Даниэл ничуть ей в этом не уступает. Им обоим требуется усилие, чтобы разорвать поцелуй.   
Потому что каждый раз, расставаясь, они не знают, предстоит ли новая встреча совсем скоро или через два года. Будет ли она вообще.   
Джек бы напомнил им, что они полные идиоты, но, к сожалению, он больше не может им это сказать.

***

Пегги спешит, но когда она видит, как по коридорам базы на носилках несут солдата с повязкой на губах, понимает, что опоздала. Остается только молиться, что Дотти не успела уже морем или по воздуху пересечь границу и не скрывается где-то в Европе.  
— Что здесь произошло? – строгим голосом спрашивает Пегги.   
— Небольшой инцидент при допросе, мэм, — заученным тоном отвечает сопровождающий ее солдат, но по тому, как он весь напрягается, можно понять, что знает он гораздо больше.   
— Андервуд выбила ему зубы? – предполагает Пегги. Для Дотти это слишком скучно, но, возможно, ей просто осточертели одни и те же вопросы.   
— Это особо секретные сведения. Мне нельзя вам рассказывать, мэм, — извиняется солдат. Хотя если судить по глазам, его распирает поделиться. – Я дежурил в ту смену и уже получил выволочку.  
И в качестве наказания его отправили встречать и сопровождать агента Картер.   
— Меня послали из центра специально, чтобы расследовать инцидент на вашей базе. Руководство рвет и мечет, — не терпящим возражений голосом напоминает Пегги. Это не совсем правда – это ее легенда, но, так или иначе, им придется послать кого-то. Лучше всего, если это будет именно она, ведь никто больше не знает, на что по-настоящему способна Долорес Андервуд. – Я могла бы замолвить за тебя словечко, если ты мне поможешь.   
Солдат колеблется, но упрямо молчит. В какой-то степени Пегги восхищает его упорство, обычно мужчины сдаются гораздо раньше, стоит только пообещать им достойный куш.   
— Этот солдат, — продолжает атаку Пегги. – Он ведь твой друг? Я могла бы убедить начальство не наказывать его по всей строгости. Ведь всем известно, насколько опасна эта Андервуд, да и его увечье – само по себе наказание.   
— Да злобная сука эта Андервуд! – не выдерживает солдат. – Она, блядь, чуть язык Майку не отхватила!   
— А что, — очень тихо и медленно спрашивает Пегги, — язык Майка делал у нее во рту?   
Солдат собирается ответить и осекается, поняв, что проболтался. Подобного трюка нет в арсенале их управления. Ты можешь засунуть кипятильник или лампочку в рот врагу, но язык свой обязан держать при себе. Кажется, это называется невовлечение. Или, как сказал бы Джек, редкая глупость.  
— Да она сама виновата! – ощетинивается солдат. – Она первая к Майку полезла. Задирала его все время, дразнила, вытворяла эти ваши женские штучки, а парень мучился!   
— Значит, сама виновата? – отстраненно переспрашивает Пегги. Он что-то слышит в ее интонации, замечает во взгляде, что отступает на шаг. Словно боится, что Пегги тоже его укусит.  
— Ну, так это… все у нас говорят. Ее бы вздернуть, но шефу больно надо знать, где выблядок полковника хранил кассу. Полковник, он это… бывший из наших был, пока не свинтил с деньгами. Почти сразу после войны. А сынок его Андервуд нанял, чтобы бабло откопать.   
— Очень хорошо, что ты мне это рассказал, но все же мне нужен подробный письменный отчет о том, что произошло с полковником, Андервуд и твоим другом Майком. Форма А125, — добавляет Пегги для верности и понимает, что не может удержаться: — А знаешь, твой друг еще легко отделался. 

***  
В обед Пегги пьет кофе, читает отчеты и выходит из себя. Потому что существуют границы даже у человеческой глупости и некомпетентности. Чем больше она узнает об этой истории, тем больше злится. Хуже некомпетентных идиотов в составе армии только еще более некомпетентные идиоты, готовые их покрывать.   
Разумеется, все винят в произошедшем Дотти— русские шпионки известны своим коварством,— но это не объясняет того факта, почему смотреть за тем, как рядовой Майкл Смитсон пытался «расколоть» врага с помощью поцелуя, собралась почти вся часть. И честно говоря, Пегги сильно сомневалась, что по их задумке дело должно было ограничиться поцелуем.   
— И что именно она, простите, должна вам рассказать с заклеенным ртом? – ледяным голосом спрашивает Пегги, когда ее заводят в комнату для допросов.  
— Это временная мера, — попытается оправдаться ее новый сопровождающий. – Предосторожность. Мы не хотели повторения того инцидента с рядовым Смитсоном.   
Отлично. Выходит, они настолько не доверяют своим солдатам?   
— Знаете, какое первое правило успешного допроса? – спрашивает Пегги. – Вы не заклеиваете объекту рот. Вы могли бы хотя бы перевести Андервуд обратно в ее камеру, если так боитесь того, что она может мне рассказать!   
— Нож, — минуту спустя требует Пегги и, получив желаемое, наклоняется к Дотти и аккуратно разрезает липкую ленту. На скуле у Дотти красуется кровоподтек, но она улыбается ей. – А теперь – вон!   
— Что?   
— И выключите все камеры и диктофоны, — добавляет Пегги. – Я хочу остаться с мисс Андервуд наедине, чтобы выслушать ее версию событий.   
— Невозможно, — возражает лейтенант. – Это грубое нарушение протокола безопасности.   
И тут они все же о нем вспомнили! Просто потрясающе.   
— Хорошо, можете оставить записывающее устройство и ваших коллег за стеклом. Тогда каждое ее слово я включу в составленный мной отчет.   
Лейтенант все же достаточно неглуп, чтобы понимать серьезность ее угрозы.   
— У вас есть десять минут, агент Картер.   
— Ты удивительная, Пег, — улыбается Дотти, когда они остаются наедине. – Пришла снова пригласить меня на бал?  
— Мне не нужна твоя помощь. Я хочу знать, зачем ты это устроила.   
— Устроила? – разбитыми губами спрашивает Дотти. – Ты о нашем свидании с Майком и его товарищами? В последний момент я передумала. Девушка же может передумать, правда?  
— Почему ты не сбежала, воспользовавшись суматохой? Не думаю, что у тебя не было такой возможности, учитывая, какие идиоты служат на этой базе. И тем не менее ты все еще здесь.   
— Я слышала, что ты чертовски занята, Пег, — расследование, похороны. И тем не менее ты нашла время навестить меня.   
— Потому что ты попыталась откусить ему язык!   
— Не думаю, что его невеста сильно бы горевала. Надеюсь, что этот несчастный случай хоть чему-то его научит.  
— Я просто хочу знать, зачем, — тихо и немного устало признается Пегги.   
— У меня есть для тебя один секрет, Пег. Подойди ближе, я не кусаюсь, — Дотти улыбается, обнажая зубы. – Почти. Не хотелось бы, чтобы те вояки в стеклянной комнате прочитали мои слова по губам.   
Пегги стоит так, чтобы лица Дотти не было видно за стеной, но никогда не помешает быть еще осторожней.   
— Что тебе известно о смерти Джека?  
— Кроме того, что, скорее всего, он сам на себя ее навлек? – пожимает плечами Дотти. – Ничего.   
— Тогда тебе лучше рассказать тем парням о деньгах, украденных полковником.   
— Я расскажу им – это не секрет. И, кстати, это были не деньги, а чертежи смертоносного оружия. Хотя… сын полковника оказался достаточно глуп, чтобы решить, что когда меня схватили, все досталось ему даром. Мужчины – всегда обещают больше, чем способны выполнить.   
— Не думаю, что стоило затевать все это, только чтобы обменять информацию на свободу.   
— Знаешь, как передают секреты там, откуда я родом? Из уст в уста.   
— Чтобы ты откусила мне язык? – смеется Пегги. Само предположение, что она на это пойдет после того, что произошло со Смитсоном, да и в принципе пойдет, кажется невероятно глупым, а Дотти никогда не была глупа. – Ошибка Смитсона заключалась в том, что он остался с тобой наедине и засунул язык в твой рот, рассчитывая на продолжение.  
— Его ошибка была в том, что он не знал, на что я способна, и верил, что каждая женщина на Земле мечтает с ним переспать, — продолжает Дотти. – Разве это не честно – секрет за поцелуй?   
— Когда ты последний раз поцеловала меня, я потеряла сознание, — напоминает Пегги. – Да и твои новые друзья с базы, стоит на метр к тебе подойти, кинутся меня спасать.   
— Не кинутся, если будут заняты.  
Дотти берет лежавший с краю листок бумаги и начинает вычерчивать карту. Когда молодой лейтенант возвращается проверить, все ли в порядке, это уже достаточно подробный и аккуратный чертеж.   
— Как вам это удалось?   
— Передайте карту начальству, — распоряжается Пегги. – Я попробую прояснить еще пару моментов. Почему вы скрыли от меня, что были похищены секретные разработки оружия?  
Лейтенант молча выходит из комнаты, сделав вид, что не расслышал вопроса.   
У них есть всего несколько секунд. Ей кажется, что она слышит, как за стенкой галдят разворачивающие карту солдаты. В чем разница между агентом Картером и зеленым рядовым?   
В том, что сейчас губы Дотти на вкус, как спекшаяся кровь и липкая лента. Земля не уходит из под ног, когда она ее целует, и все же Пегги уверена, что надолго запомнит этот момент. Дотти целуется, как будто действительно передает тайну.   
— Твой друг, — шепчет Дотти. – Друг Капитана Америки. Я слышала, что падение не убило его.


End file.
